


Life in Plastic

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Homo Hales [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Baseball Player Derek, Embarrassed Stiles, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Glasses, Humor, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mutual Pining, glasses! kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is actually hella blind and needs glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Plastic

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the Internship tonight and just needed Stiles in glasses. I'm in love with this and will probably write more eventually. Please please comment/kudos.  
> xx  
> T

It's embarrassing. It's embarrassing because he'd let it get so bad that he now had an astigmatism in both eyes, and the hard lens contacts were way more expensive than the soft lenses so he got glasses. Not even small frames because his dad's insurance didn't cover those. They were huge, square, plastic frames that made him look like he was fifty years old. He wished he wasn't so goddamn blind that he could just leave them in his school bag and only wear them around his dad but he can't even read his book, let alone the board. 

So after first hour, he puts the stupid plastic frames on and keeps his head down, and heads to APUSH. Stiles has never been quiet in his entire life, never been so embarrassed over his stupid appearance. He knows he's not attractive. Not hot like Jackson Whittmore, not sexy like Derek Hale, not even cute like Isaac Lahey. He's too tall, too thin, gangly, he's got nasty moles all over his too pale of skin and now he's got big bulky nerd glasses. Fuck his life. 

He's too caught up in his self loathing, that he doesn't pay attention and he stumbles and falls to the ground, his books scattering.  
"Shit."  
He feels like he's been randomly thrown into an episode of Scooby-Doo because not only are his books scattered, so are his glasses. He grabs the books right in front of him, blindly reaching for his glasses.  
"Hey, need a hand?" Stiles recognizes the all too familiar voice of the senior baseball captain Derek Hale.  
"Shit." He mutters again. "Sure." He says louder.  
He may be pretty blind but that does not mean he needs Derek's stupid tan face and green, blue bright eyes inches from his. Derek smiles and grabs his hand, pulling him to his feet. 

"It's Stiles right?"  
"Yeah."  
Derek nods and hands him his books,  
"I'm Derek."  
Stiles chuckles,  
"Everyone knows who you are."  
Derek looks taken aback by that, but he nods again,  
"Anything else you need?"  
Stiles blushes,  
"Um, did you by chance see my glasses?" Derek raises an eyebrow,  
"You have glasses?"  
"They're new." Stiles mumbles sheepishly. Derek looks around them on the floor before bending down. Stiles tries really hard not to look at his butt in those nice jeans.  
"These?" 

Stiles blushes harder if that were possible and the bell rings through the hallway,  
"Um yeah. These hideous things." He slides them on and keeps his face tilted towards the ground. "Um thanks Derek, I've gotta go."  
"Nonsense. Let's see those fancy specks."  
Stiles shakes his head,  
"They're awful, really."  
Derek shakes his head and tilts Stiles' chin up. Stiles sulks but meets Derek's eyes. "See, told you."  
"I think they look sexy."  
Stiles' mouth drops,  
"What?"  
"Sexy. I have a thing for guys who wear glasses okay?" It's Derek's turn to blush now.  
"Guys?" Stiles squeaks, eyes wide.  
"You didn't know I'm gay?" Derek asks, shocked.  
"Uh no. Probably cause you're not. I mean, Paige, Erica, Jenny!"  
Derek laughs,  
"Um all my sisters conquests, not mine." 

"What?!"  
"My twin sister, Laura. She's a lesbian."  
"What?!"  
"Stiles, people literally call us the Homo Hales."  
Stiles barks out a laugh,  
"What? How have I never heard that? That's genius!"  
"It is. But if you never even heard I was gay, you probably hadn't heard I have a massive crush on a junior."  
Stiles shakes his head,  
"I hadn't, but it wouldn't be hard to imagine you having a crush on Jackson. I'm pretty sure straight guys have a crush on him."  
"Not on Jackson."  
"Oh, um, okay. Am I supposed to ask who or?"  
"I mean, if I make you do that, we could be here awhile. I may as well tell you." Derek says with a smirk.  
"Alright, don't keep me waiting forever Hale." Stiles says, hand on his hip.  
"Well it starts with Y and ends with -ou." He says with a wink. 

Stiles mouth drops,  
"What?"  
"Yeah. Is that so hard to believe? You're smart and loud and hot. And those damn glasses, so sexy." Derek says huskily, wrapping one arm around Stiles' waist.  
"Uh, it is hard to believe cause you're so, smoking hot and I'm so oh."  
Derek frowns,  
"Unless that oh is followed by oh my god you're gorgeous then that's just untrue."  
Stiles bites his lip and looks down,  
"For real?"  
"For real."  
Stiles smiles, and wraps a hand around Derek's neck,  
"Well if we're being all honest about our feelings and what not, I've had a crush on you since seventh grade."  
"Seventh grade?"  
"You had really good music taste and donated all the Harry Potter books to the library."  
Derek laughs,  
"I did."  
"But then you got even hotter and popular and I couldn't talk to you."  
"That's not true."  
"Felt true to me." Stiles sighs. 

"Well now that you know how I feel, do you feel better?"  
"I do."  
Stiles drums his fingers on Derek's shoulders,  
"So does this mean we're boyfriends?"  
"I want to be, if you want to be." Derek answers.  
Stiles grins,  
"Hell yeah I wanna be! I'm Homo Hale number one's boyfriend!"  
Derek laughs,  
"Homo Hale number two."  
"What?"  
"Laura's eight minutes older than me, that makes her Homo Hale number one."  
Stiles rolls his eyes,  
"Shut up and kiss me you idiot."  
Derek smiles and leans down to kiss Stiles softly.


End file.
